


Fictober 18 -Vampire Oliver

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Donna is a witch, F/M, Felicity is fey, Felicity's family is unusual, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: No beta just fun.  I don't know how I got so lucky but @magda1102 made me another beautiful banner.  She is beyond talented.





	Fictober 18 -Vampire Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> No beta just fun. I don't know how I got so lucky but @magda1102 made me another beautiful banner. She is beyond talented.

 

“What?  My soulmate?” Oliver studders.

 

What is Oliver doing back here?  At any rate, he is obviously overwhelmed by her mother but, then again, who isn’t?  She loves her mother dearly but she is a LOT to take in at first. Donna Smoak is proud of herself, her family and her powers.  Looking around at the various rooms of items flying she can see how Oliver would be more than confused.

 

“Mom, can you please stop for a minute?  Can’t you see you are traumatizing him?” With a grin at her daughter, Donna complies.  

 

“Oliver, what are you doing here?  I thought you made it clear earlier how you felt?” As soon as the words come out, Felicity realizes she needs to take a breath.  “Sorry, Oliver Queen meet Donna Smoak, my mother. Mom, this is Oliver Queen.” Thinking about how she already introduced them she sees Oliver probably didn’t even register it so it is fine.

 

“Darling, I know very well who he is.  Your grandmother saw him in the cards telling us all about him.”  Oliver has not moved an inch since he stepped up to her townhouse.  Taking his hand, she pulls him to the couch. Picking up one of the glasses she hands it to Oliver before taking a huge sip of the other glass.  Wine is a necessity right now.

 

Donna sits down on a chair across from Oliver also picking up the glass.  

 

“Oliver, you and my daughter are soulmates.  My mother is never wrong about these things. She saw you and Felicity with the soulmate sign.  Believe me, I have wanted her to be wrong many times before but she never is.” 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, Mrs. Smoak.  Felicity is my soulmate? What does that mean?”  Oliver asks tentatively. 

 

“The one person you are destined to be with.  Your perfect match. Felicity is a handful but I do believe you are up for the challenge, aren’t you?”  

 

“Mother, stop.”  Felicity still wants to know why Oliver is back but he looks lost right now.  “Maybe you can go put your clothes away and get your room ready?” 

 

“Fine but I will only give you an hour.  This craziness with him being afraid of turning you has to stop, Felicity Megan.  We thought you would take care of it but clearly you haven’t.” Donna stomps out of the room slamming her door.

 

“I am sorry, Oliver.  My mother is my mother.  I do believe Anna warned you.” Felicity tests the waters to see how he is doing.

 

“Your mother really is a witch?” whispers Oliver still looking at the closed door like he expects it to fly around the room.

 

Sighing, Felicity replies, “Yes, she really is.  My family is old history supernatural. That is why you can’t turn me, Oliver.  I tried to tell you but my mother is right about me failing.”

 

There is no response from Oliver.  He is sitting straight up with a pensive look crossing his face as his fingers go through his hair.  

 

“Why did you come back, Oliver?”

 

“I had to.  I can’t fight it any longer, can’t fight you.  You are in my blood. I don’t want to feel this pull but it is too strong.”  

 

His words are like a slap to her face.  He doesn’t want her? He is forcing himself?  No, that is not what she wants at all. Yes, she does believe Oliver is her soulmate but she is not willing to be with someone because he has to be.  That is all wrong. Standing up Felicity picks up the glasses and the bottle heading toward the kitchen. This will give her time to strengthen her reserve.

 

“Let me make it easier for you then.  Right now, things go back to the way they were at the beginning.  I will continue to be your assistant but that is it. You go back to your one night stands and I will start dating.”  As she talks she opens the door to the townhouse making it clear. Oliver just stares at her. “Goodnight, Oliver. I have my mother here and I need to get ready for work tomorrow.”

 

“Felicity, you misunderstood.  I don’t know what I am saying. This has me out of my element.”  

 

“So go back to your element. Nobody is stopping you.” Felicity motions toward the door.  Oliver gets up slowly walking toward her. His hands reach out but she steps out of the way pushing him out the door slamming it.

 

As soon as the door is locked, Felicity drops to the floor letting the tears flow.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver has seen things that defy logic but even he is amazed by the scene in front of him.  Things flying around. A small blonde woman who looks like Felicity’s sister but is her mother. Talk of soulmates, in particular, his soulmate.  He just sits there in shock. His mind is shouting that this is no different than what he saw on the island but his heart won’t catch up. Felicity talks her mother into leaving them alone and then Felicity asks the question he has been expecting.  

“Why did you come back, Oliver?” The softening of her tone as she twists her fingers hurts him.  The one person in the world he does not want to hurt is Felicity. Well, his family but also Felicity.  

 

The words come tumbling out without him having a chance to think first.  

 

“I had to.  I can’t fight it any longer, can’t fight you.  You are in my blood. I don’t want to feel this pull but it is too strong.”  

 

The hurt in her eyes as she stands up moving to the kitchen is his first alert.  That came out all wrong. Actually, it didn’t because that is the truth but it sounded worse in words than in his head.  He needs to make it right.

 

“Let me make it easier for you then.  Right now, things go back to the way they were at the beginning.  I will continue to be your assistant but that is it. You go back to your one night stands and I will start dating.”  Her words sink in. Felicity with someone else? No, he will tear apart and feed on any man or woman who touches her. She is his and only his. 

 

Trying to explain only makes it worse.  When he reaches out to touch her she has him out the door with the door locked before he can even respond.  Does she have vamp speed because it sure seems like it? 

 

“Felicity, please open the door.  We need to talk this out. I didn’t mean it as it sounded.  Please,” hearing the sounds of her sobs is like a knife being plunged in.  

 

“Leave me alone, Oliver!” Standing with his palms to the door he waits until he hears her mother’s voice.

 

“Come on, baby.  Let me get you some warm milk.”  

 

With a heavy heart, Oliver walks away.  

 

In the car, he has to try again.  

  
  


Shaking his head, Oliver knows she is too upset to agree to anything right now but tomorrow she will be calmer.  Plus she will be at the office so she won’t be able to avoid him. Starting the car, he starts thinking of how he can fix this.  He told her the truth. He can’t stop being with her and he will never allow someone else to touch her. In other words, he has to step up his game or he is screwed.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
